


Кто он? Кто она? Кто они? (Who is he? Who is She? Who are they?)

by SylvanFaustGo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'll try to translate it into English, Romance, Sorry but OOC & AU, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Все знают, что у Адриана есть девушка, но он не рассказывает о её личности.Алья и родители Маринетт недавно узнали от девушки, что у нее появился парень, но доказать, что это Адриан, пока никак не могут, так как они оба все отрицают.Весь Париж знает, что Кот и его Леди вместе. А их напарников утешает лишь то, что занимаются своими делами они не прилюдно.Но то, что их близких и друзей достали их тайны настолько, что они примеряют на себя роль детективов, герои даже не подозревают...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 1. Особняк Агрестов (Agreste's Mansion)

**Author's Note:**

> Первые три части являются неким вступлением. Приятного прочтения!

\- Адриан!!! - раздался вопль Габриэля из его кабинета.

Натали, что тайком пила у себя за столом кофе с круассанами, поперхнулась очередной хрустящей свежей выпечкой (за которой она не поленилась съездить к Дюпен-Ченам), Горилла отвлекся от своей коллекции фигурок и удивленно поднял голову. Горничная, которая до этого находилась в кабинете хозяина дома, на всякий случай убежала куда подальше, хоть все прекрасно знали, как за последний год изменился мужчина.

Сам парень не услышал своего отца, поскольку его комната находилась на достаточном расстоянии от места работы модельера. Он насвистывал себе под нос какую-то мелодию, параллельно что-то печатая в своем смартфоне.

\- Адриан Агрест!!! - снова заорал Габриэль, в этот раз высунувшись наполовину наружу.

И снова этот крик не достиг своей цели, так что секретарше в итоге пришлось вставать из-за стола, бросив печальный взгляд на недоеденный круассан, и, прямо как в старые времена, когда ныне совершеннолетнему парню было четырнадцать лет, она с планшетом в руках и строгим видом постучалась к нему в дверь.

\- Адриан!

\- Да, Натали?

\- Вас вызывает ваш отец. Судя по громкости, с которой он пытался до вас докричаться, дело очень серьезное.

Ей это, конечно, могло показаться, но Адриан издал очень громкий вздох, прежде чем поднялся со своей кровати. Но уже через полминуты он открыл дверь, и с несколько обреченным, но, тем не менее, предвкушающим веселье лицом, пошел к Габриэлю.

***

\- Адриан, скажи честно, ты что-нибудь от меня скрываешь?

\- Нет, _папа_ , - ответил парень, делая вид, что смотрит ему в глаза, хотя на самом деле он его взгляд был направлен несколько выше.

\- Хорошо, - обреченно вздохнул Габриэль, после чего что-то достал из-под стола и явил на свет данный предмет. - Тогда что **это** делало у тебя в комнате?

\- Не знаю, - как Адриан ни старался, но скрыть лукавую улыбку на своем лице он не смог.

\- Три раза не знаю? - поднял бровь Габриэль.

\- А были еще? - неподдельно удивился юноша. - Странно, что она о них не упоминала… Ой, - парень понял, что сболтнул лишнего, но вырвавшиеся изо рта слова он уже вернуть не мог.

\- Сколько? - нахмурился Агрест-старший.

\- Месяц, - с явной неохотой сказал Адриан.

\- Сколько?! И мы до сих пор ее не засекли?

\- Она удачливая, - улыбнулся, словно понятной только ему шутке, парень.

\- Мы итак из-за вас двоих теперь каждую неделю меняем положение камер, но так и не поймали ее в кадр до сих пор!

\- Спасибо за информацию.

\- Учти, я теперь камеры повешу над твоими окнами.

\- А разве ты не в курсе, когда и где открываются окна?

\- В курсе. Только все равно установлю, на всякий пожарный.

\- Удачи в поимке, - вновь сверкнул улыбкой Адриан.

\- Может всё-таки расскажешь, как она попадает к тебе в комнату?

\- Это магия! Одна часть данного комплекта находится у нее, вторая у меня, и мы так телепортируемся друг к другу, - сказал Адриан уже в дверях.

\- АДРИАН!!! 

В парня полетело то, что было у Габриэля в руках, а именно кружевные черные трусики, созданные всего месяц назад по личным эскизам месье Агреста, еще даже не поступившие в продажу. В ящичке его стола дожидались своего часа оказаться брошенными мимо еще два комплекта женского нижнего белья, только уже розового и сиреневого цвета. Судя по всему, проект получился очень удачным, раз Адриан спер несколько комплектов для своей девушки. А если они оказались в его комнате и не на ней…

Габриэль схватился за голову:

\- А ВЫ ХОТЬ ПРЕДОХРАНЯЕТЕСЬ? - раздался очередной вопль, заставив Натали, собиравшуюся зайти поинтересоваться, как прошел разговор с вышедшим из кабинета довольным Адрианом, споткнуться на ровном месте и протаранить дверь своим лбом, при этом выдохнув в падении одно слово:

\- Да.

Габриэль вытаращил глаза на свою секретаршу: он даже не подозревал, что у нее очень бурная личная жизнь.

\- Вообще-то я это говорил Адриану, - прокашлялся он, - но коли так… То поздравляю, что у вас такой чудесный муж.

И он вышел из кабинета, оставив офигевшую Натали сидеть на полу еще около десяти минут.


	2. Пекарня "TS" (Boulangerie "TS" )

\- Маринетт!!!

В отличие от просторного особняка Агрестов, слышимость в пекарне была прекрасной.

Маринетт стояла на кассе, с таким мечтательным видом обслуживая покупателей, что те уходили с понимающей ухмылкой или улыбкой: молодая любовь, все дела.

Окрик Сабины заставил резко оторваться от созерцания в мыслях предстоящего сегодня вечером удовольствия и удивлённо поднять голову. Что такого могло произойти, что даже её папа, которого было очень сложно оторвать от приготовления выпечки, грузно затопал ногами по лестнице, поднимаясь к ней в комнату? Тикки была с ней, блокноты спрятаны в надёжном месте. Что именно заставило завопить ее обычно тихую маму?

Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос ей предстояло узнать довольно скоро, так как до небольшого обеденного перерыва было недолго. Повесив табличку с указанием продолжительности паузы и прихватив с кухни кружку вкусного травяного чая вместе с небольшой сдобной булочкой, Маринетт поднялась к себе в комнату, где на её любимом диванчике сидели родители, сжимая в руках…

\- Оу, - глаза Маринетт расширились от понимания, что именно в руках находится у мамы, а что у папы.

\- Доченька, а ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? - спросил Том, тряся черной плеткой для ролевых игр.

\- И объяснить, почему ты не сказала нам о том, что нашла себе дополнительный заработок, - добавила Сабина, сжимая в одной руке кучу чеков, выписанных на имя её дочери, в которых фигурировали немаленькие суммы, а в другой стопку распечатанных писем, где владелец одного из крупнейших секс-шопов во Франции восторгался качеством работы Маринетт и высылал те самые чеки.

\- А еще, откуда у тебя в комнате столько такого добра, включая явно не твои трусы! Ты всего лишь месяц, как совершеннолетняя, маленькая моя, а уже…

\- Для тебя все маленькие, - проворчала Маринетт.

\- Нет, мы конечно рады, что ты уже совсем взрослая…

\- И что ты уже зарабатываешь деньги, пусть и не совсем обычным способом…

\- И мы могли бы прикрыть на это глаза…

\- И не рассказывать Алье…

\- Если ты…

\- Скажешь нам имя своего парня! - хором закончили родители.

Шея у Маринетт устала, так как ей было тяжело вертеть головой из стороны в сторону. Поток родительских аргументов, а точнее шантажа заставил её невольно вздрогнуть, ведь то что они грозились подключить Алью к знанию о её тайном приятном бизнесе, означал для нее большие проблемы в виде возможных пыток и еще большего количества затраченных нервов.

Но они же договорились не выдавать друг друга, в реальной жизни, а она привыкла держать свои обещания, поэтому…

\- Если хотите, можете звать её. Я вам не могу сказать и ничего не скажу!

***

О том, что она позволила Алье увидеть произведенные ею предметы, Маринетт пожалела очень скоро, так как она забыла, что та является блогером. А пропустить такую своеобразную коллекцию, выполненную в стиле героев Парижа и не выложить при этом в блог?

\- И ты об этом молчала?! Как ты могла?

\- Легко и с чистой совестью, поскольку вы с Нино, как будто, не интересуетесь подобным, а стоило бы только вам узнать об этом, как мне пришлось бы выдерживать массовую осаду с вашей стороны.

\- И когда ты так выросла? - пробормотала Алья. - Буквально пару дней назад была послушной девочкой…

Маринетт хихикнула. Она в самом деле пару дней назад играла роль послушной девочки. Но её подруга этого не заметила.

\- Ладно бы только психологически выросла, - продолжала сокрушаться Алья. - Ты и физически подросла, заставляя меня невольно тебе завидовать, а Нино подзатыльники давать. Как Адриан держится, глядя на тебя — не знаю, - закончила свою мысль Алья, покосившись на грудь подруги и издав печальный вздох.

А вот Маринетт прекрасно знала ответ на данный вопрос: с трудом. Но просвещать мулатку насчет этого было бы нелогично.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Алья покинула комнату Маринетт несолоно хлебавши, так и не добившись ни имени, ни предметов для удовольствия в постели. Сама же брюнетка продолжила наводить порядок, который не сумела сделать ее мама из-за найденного хобби. А за этим процессом наблюдала Тикки, удобно расположившись в одной из чашечек бюстгальтера.

\- Слушай, давно хотела спросить, - обратилась Маринетт к квами. - А откуда ты так много знаешь о максимальном получении удовольствия во время секса и занятием любовью?

\- Ну, хорошо в этом разбираюсь не только я, но и Плагг, так как в свое время нам довелось побывать в Индии, а составители Камасутры были носителями Талисманов, - принялась вспоминать Тикки. - Ох, что же они тогда вытворяли! Для нас с Плаггом это было в новинку, так как подобным опытом еще никто из нас не обладал. И знаешь, они в эту книгу занесли только около четверти от всего, что они умудрились совершить. Там даже способ с коброй и слоном был.

\- Избавь меня от таких подробностей. Это уже зоофилия называется.

\- Но это хотя бы не селфцест, - хмыкнула квами. - Вспомни, как два года назад вы сражались с Шиппером?

\- Да уж… Весело было.

\- Помнишь тот момент, когда под удар попала Квин Би и злодей зашипперил ее с ней же самой в виде Хлои?

\- Она тогда со стыда сгорела, на наших глазах ублажая саму себя.

\- А вы просто стояли и ржали, - вновь попеняла Тикки Маринетт.

\- Но ведь акуму мы тогда все равно одолели, - пожала плечами девушка, засовывая нижнее белье в нужный ящик.

\- Ага. Спустя два часа, когда Хлоя дошла до неизвестного языка, открыв новый вид мата.

\- Но это же в прошлом, - вновь улыбнулась девушка. - Сейчас акум уже нет, как и Моли.

\- Но вспоминать подобное приятно…

\- Ладно. Ты не забыла, что мы вечером идем?

\- Конечно! Плагг обещал продемонстрировать мне отселекцированный им лично новый вид камамбера.

\- Желаю приятно провести время. А то я еще помню прошлый раз.

\- Это с сыром то? — ухмыльнулась квами.

\- Ты представь его лицо, когда он собирался натянуть презерватив, а вместо него оказался кусок камамбера.

\- Но он же потом исправил свою ошибку, - кого из них двоих имела ввиду квами, Маринетт так и не поняла.

\- Да, только он теперь жалуется, что отмыть его не может.

\- Главное, чтобы Плагг спросонья не перепутал и не укусил туда.

***

\- Алло, Нино? Есть разговор…


	3. Отель "Гранд-Пари".

_Неделю назад._

Патруль подходил к закономерному концу. Рена вместе с Карапасом (который в очередной раз патрулировал с ней, ввиду отсутствия Ледибаг и Кота, а не с Квин Би, чтобы не было повода ревновать своего парня) прибыли с востока, а Квин Би с запада, и уже вместе они приземлились на балконе комнат Хлои. Да, именно комнат! Хлоя, проникшись проблемой изначальных героев, что им иногда тяжело планировать какие-либо операции или же просто негде отдохнуть, не снимая масок, две недели выбивала у отца право на личное пользование целым этажом. В итоге, после долгих споров и слез, они пришли к компромиссу, что Андре отдает Хлое этаж, где только две комнаты, пусть и класса люкс, и она может пользоваться ими, как хочет. В одной девушка стала жить сама, а в другой был обустроен штаб, в котором весело или же за делом коротали свое время герои.

Правда, последние три недели, лишь двум героям было весело и с пользой для себя проводить время в их штабе.

\- Знаете ли, горничные скоро себе заработают косоглазие, глядя с подозрением на меня, - cказала Хлоя, стоило им всем снять трансформацию и дать возможность их квами тоже заценить тот разгром, что царил в комнате. Впрочем, последние тут же удалились по направлению обеденного стола, где они могли в спокойной обстановке поболтать и перекусить. - Я понимаю, что они нашего возраста, и в их крови бурлят гормоны, но каждый раз убирать за ними мне постепенно надоедает.

\- Ох, попадись они мне, мигом заставила их убирать за моими сестрами и последствиями их игр? - пробормотала Алья, хватаясь за ведро с тряпками и отправляясь в ванную комнату, чтобы набрать воду. - Осталось только их личности узнать, чтобы осуществить это.

\- Удачи. Ты уже пятый год пытаешься это сделать, - саркастически заметила Хлоя.

Нино ничего не сказал, но мученическое выражение лица, стоило ему схватиться за швабру, лучше выразило его истинные эмоции.

Разумеется, вдвоем им пришлось бы тяжело, поэтому Хлоя, пересилив свои старые привычки и брезгливость, схватилась за пылесос.

\- Хей, что это? - спросил Нино, стоило ему сдвинуть ковер на пару метров, чтобы вернуть его на изначальное место до его вынужденного смещения из-за любовных игр пары супергероев. Он поднял предмет поближе к свету и оторопело уставился на него. - Они несерьезно ведь?..

\- Что там у тебя? - выглянула из-под кровати Алья. - Оу, - тут же подумала она.

\- Что у вас там такое? - не выдержала Хлоя. - Серьезно? Они тут БДСМ занимаются?

\- Судя по всему да, - сказал Нино, глядя на шелковую ленту в его руках, на которой на черном фоне зелеными буквами было выведено «Приручи меня, Котенок». - О, тут еще и парный есть, - он тут же достал еще одну повязку такого же цвета, но уже с буквами красного оттенка «Запятнай меня губами, Леди».

\- Зная Кота… - произнесла Алья.

\- Не исключено, что таких сюрпризов дофига, - закончила Хлоя.

\- Хей, тут еще нижнее белье. Женское, - добавил Нино.

\- Не смотри! Только если на мне! - тут же вскинулась Сезер.

\- И мужское.

\- Да? Интересно… - начала потихоньку смещаться в сторону парня Хлоя.

\- Ты тоже не смотри, пока парня себе не заведешь!

\- Парни не котики или песики: их нельзя так просто подобрать с улицы, тем самым заведя его, как питомца. Впрочем, если вспомнить слова Ледибаг года два назад, с Котом у нее именно так и произошло.

\- А уж тебе Хлоя надо постараться, чтобы _завести_ хоть какого-нибудь парня, - пробормотал Нино. - Ибо на наших ребят ты не действуешь должным образом для их возраста.

\- Впрочем, с данным комплектиком у тебя есть шансы, причем неплохие, - задумчиво сказала Алья, осмотрев находки своего парня. - Странно… Никогда нигде не видела подобных комплектов в магазинах. Вообще.

\- Дай глянуть, - оттолкнула в сторону обладательницу Талисмана Лисы Хлоя. - Это очень богатые люди или же они вхожи к отцу Адриана.

\- С чего ты это взяла? - покосился на блондинку Нино.

\- Оба комплекта еще нескоро поступят в продажу, а они уже обладают ими. Хотя, скорее даже второй вариант, так как Месье Агрест очень тщательно следит, чтобы не произошло утечки, а потому доверить такое кому угодно он не может.

\- Давайте продолжим уборку, а не будем копаться в грязном белье наших напарников, - попросил Нино.

\- Ничуть не грязном! - тут же подала голос Алья. - Я со своим лисьим нюхом прекрасно чувствую, как приятно от них пахнет.

\- Сочувствую тебе. Она токсикоманка, - положила руки на плечо парню Буржуа.

\- Что-то мне кажется, что это будет не единственный сюрприз, что мы найдем здесь… - пробормотал Нино.

Как же он был прав!

***

\- Итак, давайте пройдемся по списку найденного, - роль тамады на себя взяла Алья, поскольку Нино и Хлоя были в трансе. - Коробка презервативов качественных - 43 штуки.

\- Они же не кролики или львы, нафиг им столько-то? Нельзя же все время трах… тибидохаться, - пробормотал Нино.

\- Как-как? Трахтибидохаться?

\- Неважно. Продолжай.

\- Хрен их знает, - наконец, дала ответ на вопрос Нино Алья. - Продолжу. Камасутра - 5 штук.

\- Хоть о нас позаботились.

\- Черные ленты в стилистике Нуара и Ледибаг - двадцать метров. Тематические плетки со вставками под нужного героя - тридцать восемь штук.

\- Всякая непонятная хрень, имеющая ко всему этому отношение (поверьте, автор тоже не знает!) - триста девяносто восемь штук, - закончила Хлоя. - Такое ощущение, будто в одном номере живу я, а в соседнем семья извращенцев.

\- Как ей 18 прилетело, так сразу. Хоть иди к этому таинственному Мастеру жаловаться. Моли уже год как нет, с тех пор, как он сдал свой Талисман, а проблем меньше не становится, - мрачно сказал Нино.

\- Ведут себя точно так же странно, как и Маринетт с Адрианом, - вздохнула Алья. — Нет бы сразу обоим сказать, что они встречаются, они по-прежнему притворяются, будто только лучшие друзья!

\- Кстати, заметила, что Маринетт поменялась гораздо сильнее, чем Адриан?

\- Это как?

\- Во-первых, это шуточки, по стилю характерные для Нуара, нежели для нее. Во-вторых, это невинное милое моргание, стоит ей с кем-нибудь заговорить, а уж с Адрианом это происходит не то что особенно соблазнительно и без заикания, но и так сексуально, что самой хочется поцеловать ее!

\- А я все думаю, по кому Хлоя больше плачет: по мальчикам или девочкам. Вот и ответ.

\- Заткнись, Черепаха. Как будто сам не хотел этого сделать.

\- Мне приходится следить, чтобы этого не сделала Алья, так что к Маринетт я больше ревную, нежели испытываю влечение.

\- В-третьих, - тут же повысила голос Хлоя, поскольку Алья собиралась выдать Нино возмущенную тираду, а блондинка не любила, когда ее перебивают, - у нее поменялся полностью гардероб: что верхний, что нижний. Причем настолько разительно отличие, что у Адриана, стоит только зайти речь о ней, тут же начинает ходить кадык.

\- Эй, Нино, ты чего? - спросили его девушки, так как с его стороны долгое время не доносилось ни звука.

\- Мне интересно, кто создал все это, - он обвел взглядом рассортированные предметы, которые пока остались неубранными, валяясь на шикарной кровати огромной кучей. - Я сейчас немного пошарился в интернете, и нигде не нашел описания данных предметов. Ни один из магазинов с подобными товарами не имеет такого ассортимента. Хоть тут и есть новость, что какая-то крупная компания заключает сделку с какой-то девушкой на очень крупную сумму. Имена не указываются, да и больше ничего не приложено.

\- Хочешь сказать, что…

\- Или Ледибаг создала сама все это, либо же это тот самый владелец компании.

\- Ладно, время позднее. Надо расходиться потихоньку. Завтра еще в лицей двигать…

***

\- Алло, Нино? Есть разговор…

\- Да, что случилось?

\- Я нашла того, кто сделал всю ту пошлятину.

\- Как?

\- Скорее кто.

\- Неужели ОНА?

\- Это Маринетт.

\- Правда?!

\- И звонили родители Маринетт и месье Агрест. Говорят, что эти двое куда-то исчезли, хотя свои дома они не покидали. Поможешь?


	4. Воспоминания о прошлом.

_Неделей ранее._

-… именно поэтому нельзя смешивать между собой тёплые растворы нитрида серебра (Ag3N) и какой-нибудь жидкости, той же воды к примеру. Мощность взрыва будет такой, что осколок колбы, в которой этот взрыв мог произойти, можно обнаружить на расстоянии до километра*, - недовольно вещала мадам Менделеева, расхаживая вдоль своего любимого, издырявленного от многочисленных опытов, лабораторного стола.

Причина её недовольства была заключена в двух пустых местах, что находились прямо под её крючковатым носом.

\- Где опять эти двое?

\- Наверняка проводят какой-нибудь «эксперимент», связанный с использованием физических особенностей тела при обмене химических веществ, - пробурчала Хлоя. И уже про себя добавила:

\- «Только всё равно отрицать будут».

\- Хм… Коли так, то пусть продолжают. Только пусть принесут мне результаты их эксперимента, - одобрительно махнула рукой мадам Менделеева.

Она так и не поняла, почему после её слов грянул взрыв. Не химический, нет. Обыкновенный взрыв смеха. Которого, впрочем, хватило, чтобы одно из оконных стёкол лопнуло. Правда причём тут две полоски, нарисованные на какой-то палочке, о которых кто-то крикнул в этом шуме, после чего смех усилился, и о том, что для этого ещё им рано, учительница так и не поняла. Ещё зачем-то упомянули про подгузники, коляску и т.д.

Класс впал в состояние истерического смеха.

Мадам Менделеева поняла, что без экстренных мер не обойтись. Всё-таки не зря она в прошлом, когда сама являлась студенткой, прослыла среди сверстников мастером по пиротехнике. Быстро сбегав к себе в лабораторию, она приволокла всё необходимое для успешного выполнения плана (она также надеялась, что месье Дамокл, которого наверняка привлечёт шум из её класса, не догадается по звукам взрыва, кто _именно_ тогда уничтожил дверную ручку и запер его в кабинете схожим образом), она тут же на глаз быстро отмеряла необходимые пропорции, после чего гаркнула на весь кабинет:

\- Класс, ЛОЖИСЬ! - и нырнула к себе под стол.

Взрыв прогремел, а карандаш, что заткнул пробирку для того, чтобы реакция не произошла раньше времени, пронзил потолок и оказался аккурат между ног директора, что устроил в своём кабинете занятия по йоге. Сидя по-турецки, он тупо уставился на остро заточенное средство для письма, что находился как раз между его скрещённых ног и ценным хозяйством.

Ещё никогда в жизни Филин не был так близок к становлению Совой.

А уж вспомнив о том, что похожая ситуация уже происходила с ним около тридцати лет назад (правда тогда дверная ручка пробила стену, к которой он прислонился спиной, чуть не задев при этом лоб), он догадался выковырять карандаш из пола (или потолка, тут уж всё зависит от того, с какой позиции наблюдать), а после заглянуть в дырку, в которой он увидел боязливо глядящую в потолок мадам Менделееву. Быстро сложив два и два, он возмущённо заревел в образовавшееся отверстие:

\- Вильгемина** Менделеева к директору! ЖИВО! ВТОРОЙ РАЗ ЗА ТРИДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ!

Именно в тот день коллеж-лицей узнал настоящее имя обычно непрошибаемой мадам. А выглядывающие из-под столов ученики, что стали свидетелями данной сцены, с уважением смотрели на побледневшую женщину и чуть ли не аплодировали ей.

***

_Наше время._

\- Ну что, кто к кому? - спросила Алья, стоило трём из пяти героев собраться вместе на крыше театра «Одеон».

\- Я в принципе, сейчас вхож в особняк, так что я могу и туда сходить, - предложил Нино. - Ты можешь сходить к Маринетт, а Хлоя может проверить город в геройском обличье.

\- Мне, одной, и весь Париж? Может, привлечёте тогда ко мне на помощь Кота и Ледибаг? - возмутилась Хлоя. Париж всё-таки город немаленький, раз в нём располагается больше двадцати районов.

\- Если только они не занимаются химией, да, Хлоя? - ехидно поинтересовалась Алья.

В ответ девушка только фыркнула.

\- Я же не виновата, что так в итоге всё вышло. В конце концов, мы тогда почти сломали их.

\- Но они так и не сознались, - заметил Нино.

\- Даже Дамокл и Менделеева признали свои чувства взаимными, а эти придурки до сих пор прячутся в танке! = продолжила кипятиться Алья.

\- Ладно, хватит вспоминать наших учителей. Лучше скажите: можете помочь привлечь Кота и Ледибаг мне в помощь?

\- Ещё бы знать, где они. До них сейчас дозвониться невозможно, - с досадой посмотрела на коммуникатор Рена. - Даже на их гражданский телефон дозвониться не могу, а их значки сейчас не отображаются.

\- Главное, чтобы это было не как в прошлый раз, когда они решили прикольнуться и поменялись квами, - проворчал Нино, с содроганием вспоминая тот день.

\- А что тогда было? - удивлённо спросила Хлоя, глядя на своих напарников.

\- А ты не помнишь? - две приподнятые брови и недоумённый взгляд в ответ. - А, точно, тебя тогда не было с нами… Ты же на пару недель улетала пообщаться с мамой.

\- Рассказчик из меня, конечно, не очень, но слушай, - начал Нино, невольно закатывая глаза, как будто хотел заглянуть в свой мозг, чтобы увидеть воспоминания. - Это было года полтора назад, верно?

\- Да. Тогда ещё Хищная Моль действовал, - подтвердила Алья.

\- Вот-вот. Тогда эти двое только начали встречаться тайком, как будто мы не могли заметить такое! - фыркнул Карапас. - И они решили, я так понял, познакомиться с их квами поближе и обменяться Камнями, чтобы попробовать понять, каково это быть напарником.

\- Они уже трансформировались, всё такое, а так как мы с Нино уже были в форме, то не могли не отметить тот момент, что их значки на наших коммуникаторах на некоторое время исчезли, а потом снова появились. И тут появляется новый злодей под акумой, - Алья, в силу своей привычки, просто не могла остаться в стороне и позволить кому-то самостоятельно рассказать ту историю, в которой она участвовала.

\- Нет, мы с ним справились, пусть и не быстро, - с видом «Ты не подумай ничего такого» продолжил Нино. - Тогда Хищная Моль научился клепать более мощных оппонентов. Но суть не в этом.

\- Как раз из-за того, что злодеи становились сильнее, а Кот часто лез туда, куда не надо, у Ледибаг появилась привычка иногда брать с собой на миссию успокоительное.

\- А поскольку в тот раз они обменялись Камнями и квами…

-… а битва была не из лёгких…

\- Хватит меня перебивать и пихаться! - возмутился Нино, пытаясь сдвинуть Алью в сторону и не дать завладеть ей вниманием Хлои. - В конце концов, я же рассказчик!

\- Так что дальше-то было? - отвлекла напарников от дальнейших препирательств Квин Би.

\- В общем, выяснилось, что валерьянка очень мощно влияет на носителя Камня Кота. И у, как она тогда назвалась, Леди Нуар произошёл полный сдвиг по фазе, - прежде чем продолжить свой рассказ Нино примирительно чмокнул свою девушку в нос. - А ещё за все эти шутки и каламбуры отвечает в большей степени сам квами и в меньшей - владелец.

\- Началось вся вроде бы обычно. Тогда Силу использовали только мы с Нино, а они нет, к тому же и разрушений с подчинением людей не было вообще, так что они остались немного поболтать. Кот, хотя тогда он назвал себя Мистер Багом, и Леди сели рядом на крыше, а уже через несколько секунд её коса, которая стала похожей на ремень - хвост Нуара, - очень сочно щёлкнула парня по ягодице, - уже спокойнее, жестами показывая, что она всего лишь помогает ему рассказывать, продолжила Алья.

\- Баг тогда, помнится, на пару метров подскочил, - с улыбкой заметил Карапас. - А уж после того, как посмотрел на напарницу и вовсе назад начал пятиться, потихоньку нащупывая у себя на боку йо-йо. А уж как она тогда двигалась… Эй! - парень потёр щёку, прервав свою восхищённую речь из-за пощёчины. 

\- Я так и знала, что ты тогда засмотрелся! - триумфально пропела Алья.

\- Сама-то…

\- Так, о том, насколько более обтягивающей становится задница Ледибаг в костюме Кота порассуждаете потом, - прервала их Хлоя, после чего осознала, что именно она только что сказала, в результате чего на крыше сидело уже трое покрасневших героев, а не ноль, у каждого из которых крутилась перед глазами одна и та же картинка. - Так, забыли, хотя такую картинку сложно выкинуть из головы… Это можно и потом обсудить. Что там дальше было?

\- В общем, ты ведь представляешь, как у Ледибаг работают мозги при использовании Талисмана Удачи? - краснота с щёк Нино всё ещё не пропала, поэтому он говорил приглушённо. - А теперь представь, что может произойти, если обладающему извращённой фантазией учёному, который до кучи влюблён, дать выпить?

\- Началось всё просто - с догонялок и пряток, - подхватила эстафету Алья. - Первый раз Кот спрятался в особняке Агрестов в комнате Адриана. Видимо, надеялся, что хозяин комнаты ему поможет.

\- Вот только его не было в комнате. А сама Леди пыталась поцеловать Бага, только пару раз промахнулась. В итоге у Адриана есть оригинально подписанные постеры с Ледибаг, и этим достижением больше никто не может похвастать. Даже Алья.

\- Даже я, - печально подтвердила девушка.

\- Затем он прятался в Лувре, который закрыли на «санитарный день». Не знаю, как так вышло, но на следующий день все посетители лицезрели до того пошлую надпись в галерее Моны Лизы, что музей закрыли ещё на сутки с лишним.

\- Если хочешь узнать, что это было, загляни в Ледиблог, - кивнула создательница оного. - Поверь это очень пошло. А ещё тогда Аликс чуть ли не откачивала своего отца и брата, поскольку, помимо надписи, весь этаж с древнегреческими статуями был забросан длинными рулонами бумаги, которая, как чуть позже выяснилось, принадлежала мумиям из египетского отсека, так как, якобы, древние египтяне недолюбливали греков. Там же был обнаружен кокон из того же материала с мило повязанным бантом. Судя по всему, Леди запутала Бага, но тому удалось найти спасение.

\- На Монпарасе она решила поиграть в скалолаза. Только забравшись на вершину башни, она вцепилась в билборд и кричала, что кошки с деревьев слазить не умеют. Естественно, снимать тогда её пришлось Багу, - уже с трудом удерживал смех Нино. - А после от неё же и убегать, после того как обнаружил, что в процессе спуска Леди умудрилась оголить его спину и дойти до того, чтобы приступить к снятию с за...

\- Там ещё много чего было интересного, всего и не упомнишь. Всё равно все их похождения задокументированы и опубликованы в Ледиблоге, так что можешь посмотреть в любой момент, - хлопнула по своим бёдрам Рена, прерывая увлёкшегося парня, и вскочила на ноги. - А теперь нам надо двигаться. Я побежала к Маринетт. Удачи! - последнее прозвучало тихо, поскольку девушка уже удалилась на порядочное расстояние от Карапаса и Квин Би.

\- Хорошо. Я тогда к Адриану. Я укатился! - мгновение - и на крыше театра стоит лишь одна жёлто-чёрная героиня.

\- Нечестно! - громко топнула ножкой дочь мэра Парижа. - Да вы знаете, что... Ай, бесполезно, - она обречённо махнула рукой. - Может, стоит начать с парка возле дома Маринетт? Или же отправиться к Эйфелевой башне? Ну почему все шишки, когда я в костюме, сыплются на меня, а не на Кота?!

С этим печальным возгласом Хлоя решительно отправилась на поиски. Кто знает, может удача хотя бы сегодня повернётся лицом к Квин Би и мадемуазель Буржуа?

Насравший на костюм девушки голубь не был согласен с данной мыслью полностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Насчёт мощности взрыва я, возможно, немного преувеличиваю, но вот то, что в этот момент лучше не находиться рядом, я не шучу. Откачивать вас начнут не сразу, поскольку пораниться могут все те, кто был рядом с вами в этот момент.  
> И ещё: если у вас неожиданно почернела жидкость в пробирке с нитратом серебра, хлоридом марганца(II) и ещё какой-то солью (не соврать бы, но вроде CuSO4), лучше бегите. Говорю по собственному опыту.  
> И не экспериментируйте с органическими и неорганическими веществами, если вы не имеете никаких знаний о первых! Последствия газовой бомбы будут устраняться при очень широких окнах около получаса.  
> ** - Т.к. имя Менделеевой не указывается, решил выдумать. Вдруг ещё совпадёт?


	5. Хлоя: Становление героя.

\- Очередное пятно. Если бы я тогда помогала ЛБ и Коту в битве с этим психом голубиным, то меня наверняка приняли за какую-нибудь дальнюю родственницу героини. Такая же пятнистая, только альбинос… И чем я этим засранцам так приглянулась? - бормотала себе под нос Хлоя, стирая с себя следы коварного нападения пернатого диверсанта неизвестного окраса с помощью влажных салфеток, которые она вынужденно носила с собой уже больше года, хоть она и была героиней около двух лет.

Первый год она пыталась бороться с данной проблемой. Только это ни к чему не привело. Но чуть позже она отметила, что будучи _Хлоей_ голуби перед ней почтительно расступаются, а свои нападки начинают только тогда, когда она становится _Квин Би_.

В связи с этим она старалась не слишком часто перевоплощаться, чтобы лишний раз не отстирывать свою полосатый костюм, который очень хорошо передавал тактильные ощущения.

Слишком хорошо.

Пару раз голуби умудрялись попасть ей на грудь. Хорошо, не пару раз, всё же побольше. А теперь представьте, что пятно так просто не отмывается, прикосновения чувствуются точно так же, как если бы касались не костюма, а кожу, при этом совсем недалеко происходит битва, а появляться в таком виде стыдно и быстренько снять трансформацию совсем никак? Раза три они умудрялись попасть прямо в пятую точку, а однажды, как будто специально ждали данного момента, капнули прямо между ног в паховую область. Что примечательно: волосы, да и голову в целом, голуби не трогали, так как понимали, что у всего есть предел.

Это было лишь одной из проблем, с которой столкнулась Хлоя, когда стала героем. Нет, ей эта роль нравилась, и даже очень сильно. Пусть начало её карьеры и было не таким успешным, как ей хотелось бы.

***

_Два года назад._

В тот день она решила поменять свой образ жизни. Нет, а что такого? Каждому иногда надоедает тот образ, который человек когда-то внушил окружающим. И в конце концов: нельзя же быть только одной единственной ~~занозой в заднице, папиной дочкой, мисс «да ты знаешь, кто я такая»~~ врединой?

Начать она решила с простого: пожелала доброго утра каждому знакомому ей человеку. Жан, который первый попал под раздачу, конечно, вида не показал, что он готов от шока опрокинуть поднос с лакомством, но тут же с элегантностью, присущей истинным лакеям и дворецким, пожелал девушке помимо доброго утра ещё и хорошего дня.

День и вправду хорошо начался. Хлоя прибыла в коллеж аккурат в тот момент, когда к нему на всех парах мчалась фигурка невысокой девушки с косичками.

«Надо же начинать жить и общаться по-новому. Даже с этой доч… Нет, с Маринетт», внушила себе Хлоя, прежде чем окликнуть бегунью:

\- Маринетт! До начала занятий ещё двадцать минут! Остановись и отдышись!

Брюнетка оглянулась, чтобы увидеть, кто её окликнул, но это привело к тому, что она запнулась и распласталась на земле, оставляя вокруг себя облачко пыли.

\- Мда… Не надо было так резко начинать, - пробормотала себе под нос Хлоя, после чего подошла к лежащей девушке и присела рядом с ней. - Доброе утро, растяпа. Давай сюда руку, помогу встать.

Маринетт немного потрясла головой, пытаясь понять: это действительно Хлоя Буржуа или она при падении умудрилась головой приложиться об асфальт? А может всё началось вчера, когда она при примерке своего платья случайно ударилась об лесенку у кровати? Тем не менее, она схватилась за протянутую руку, давая возможность помочь ей встать.

\- Как же так-то? - начала причитать Хлоя, попутно отряхивая представителя класса от грязи и пыли. Отряхивала она её ласково, аккуратно, а не с силой, как того ожидала пострадавшая. - Ни дня без того, чтобы не посадить ссадину или синяк. Кстати, может ответишь на пожелание тебе доброго утра?

\- А?.. А… доб-брое утро, - с постепенно расширяющимися глазами пролепетала Маринетт, когда она осознала, что всё-таки это происходит здесь и сейчас, при этом не являясь сном.

\- Ты как, уже лучше?

\- Д-думаю д-да.

\- Сходи всё же до медпункта и попроси обработать ссадины на ладонях. Станет ещё лучше, - похлопав по плечу девушку и вручив ей в руки конфету, Хлоя двинулась к открытым дверям коллежа, оставив позади себя статую с широко открытыми глазами и согнутыми в локтях руками, одна из которых сжимала конфету с апельсиновой начинкой.

Блондинка усмехнулась: сегодня она осчастливит многих подобным образом.

***

\- Маринетт! Маринетт! - словно сквозь вату донёсся до девушки бодрый голос Альи. - Земля вызывает Маринетт! Эй! - девушка помахала рукой перед лицом живой статуи. - Алло! Доброе утро!

\- Хей, привет, девочки. Что у вас тут? - поинтересовался Нино, когда он подошёл к подругам спустя пару минут.

\- Может поможешь мне? Она выпала в этот раз из пространства полностью. Ты часом не знаешь: был ли это наше Солнышко?- спросила Алья у парня, уже собираясь трясти Маринетт за плечи, поскольку она по-прежнему стояла с отсутствующим взглядом и протянутыми руками.

\- А кто такой Солнышко? - раздался позади них голос.

Ребята оглянулись - в этот момент Адриан как раз закрывал за собой дверь машины.

\- И что такое с Маринетт?

Алья и Нино переглянулись. В конце концов - нет ничего страшного в просвещении парня по поводу его прозвища. Да и он в любом случае мог бы помочь вернуть к ним Маринетт.

\- Солнышко - это ты. За твои волосы так прозвали, не обижайся на это…

\- Да ничего страшного. Даже немного приятно, - смущённо потёр шею Адриан. Это, конечно, не так приятно как Котик или же Котёнок, но тоже не так уж и плохо.

\- Ну, а что с ней я и сама понять не могу. Уже пять минут так стоит, как минимум, - тормошила Маринетт Алья. - Поможешь? На тебя, мне кажется, она должна среагировать.

\- Думаешь? - покосился на блогершу Адриан.

\- Если уж у меня ничего не получается…

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Адриан выставил вперёд ладони, показывая, что больше не сомневается в пробивной силе Альи. Всё-таки ему не раз приходилось сбегать от неё вместе с его Леди после битв.

\- Хей, Маринетт! - он легонько потряс статую за плечо, но реакции не то что на прикосновение, даже на действие не было.

\- Мда… Тяжёлый случай, - Алья на условном рефлексе заглянула в свой телефон. - Пять минут до звонка. Так, переходим на крайние методы. Ребята, подхватили девочку и вперёд в школу.

\- Я, в принципе, и один могу её унести. Маринетт очень лёгкая, - смущённо предложил Адриан.

\- Ну, а я хотя бы рюкзаки потащу. Не хочу оставаться в стороне и без дела, - слова у Нино редко расходились с делом, потому он быстро подхватил выпавший из руки Маринетт рюкзак и первым двинулся в сторону дверей коллежа, но далеко уйти не смог.

\- Это что, новый злодей объявился?

\- С чего ты взял? - к парню подошла Алья.

\- Да просто Маринетт не единственная, кто застыла.

\- Но ведь многие другие двигаются, - поделился своим мнением Адриан, который только подошёл к ним. Без девушки на руках.

\- А где Маринетт? - спросила парня мулатка.

\- Да здесь я, здесь, - послышался сдавленный голос сзади. - Это не злодей или злодейка. Просто тут мимо прошло что-то, отдалённо напоминающее Хлою, - объяснила Маринетт, явив своим видом образец для фразы «красная как рак». Всё-таки не каждый день парень, которым ты одержима и в которого ты влюблена, пытается подхватить тебя на руки и торжественно внести в коллеж.

\- Хлоя? Что она такого сказала, что мы до тебя достучаться не могли? - поинтересовалась вся троица.

\- Увидите, надеюсь, - мрачно ответила девушка.

***

\- Ну и, убедились?

Лишь один человек из троицы кивнул в ответ на данный вопрос.

\- Давно не видел Хлою с такой стороны, - даже улыбнулся Адриан, глядя на то как блондинка с независимым видом шествует к своему месту, попутно одаривая всех улыбками и различными пожеланиями.

\- С-сколько?

\- Около 7 лет. Как раз тогда мадам Одри уехала в Нью-Йорк, - пожал плечами парень, усаживаясь на свое место.

\- Вот когда все это началось… - пробормотала себе под нос Маринетт, тоже занимая усидчивое положение за своей партой.

\- Итак, класс! Сегодня мы будем изучать любовные линии на примере… А это что такое? Звонок был, почему не все на своих местах? Ребята, я к вам обращаюсь. Дети! - мадам Бюстье старательно пыталась привлечь к себе внимание, но это было тщетно. - Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что здесь произошло?

\- Разрыв шаблона в пределах отдельно взятой личности, - ответила Маринетт со своего места. - Проще говоря…

\- Доброе утро, мадам Бюстье! Очень приятно видеть вас снова в бодром расположении духа и в полном здравии, - поздоровалась Хлоя с учительницей.

\- Хм… - Калин прищурилась, глядя на стоящих столбом Алью и Нино, Кима и Макса, даже Сабрина и та не могла сразу осознать, что же именно произошло с Хлоей. - Гляжу, пользы пока от моей лекции не будет. Что же… Вот вам задание тогда на сейчас: растормошить все статуи до более-менее вменяемого состояния, после чего мы продолжим урок.

\- И как мы это сделаем? Я их на руки подхватывать не буду, - открестился от подобного варианта Адриан.

\- Есть универсальный способ. - вздохнула Маринетт, понимая, что такого поступка по отношению к ней Алья может и не простить. - Щекотка.

\- Ну и отлично! - довольно хлопнула в ладоши блондинка. - Кого первым будем оживлять?

***

На протяжении всей недели Хлоя демонстрировала чудеса своего характера. Главными достижениями данной недели для нее стали:

• Она начала дружелюбно общаться со всеми девочками.

• Из-за нее человек акуманизировался только один раз.

• Натаниэль, который вообще с ней до этого не разговаривал, даже стоило ей к нему обращаться, стал заикаться перед ней, причем очень даже похоже на Маринетт рядом с Адрианом, правда его покраснения не были так заметны из-за рыжего цвета волос.

• На чаепитии, что было запланировано в субботу, ребята даже смеялись над её шутками. Правда при этом почему-то немного обиделся Адриан, когда она скаламбурила про сложность рассказывать истории Коту Нуару, лишь потому что у него есть только один хвост¹.

• Джаггед Стоун дал ей погладить своего крокодила.

Конечно, ей казалось, что этого мало, но она прекрасно понимала, что хотеть много и получать это сразу не слишком хорошо.

Впрочем, вскоре случай представился.

В понедельник произошла очередная атака одержимого. В этот раз злодей обладал способностью заставлять застывать на месте людей и после ими управлять, словно марионетками, при этом постоянно быстро перемещаясь по площади. Как объяснила приземлившаяся на балкон ее комнаты Ледибаг, ей нужна была помощь блондинки, поскольку она и Кот не справляются сами, а Рена и Карапас временно недоступны.

Так она познакомилась с Поллен.

Быстро узнав все, что ей нужно было знать о квами и тайне личности, Хлоя тут же трансформировалась и аккуратно выбралась на крышу. Поскольку девушка была фанатом комиксов, о чем никто, кроме ее папы и Жана, не знал, она решила повторить знаменитую позицию Бэтмена и только собиралась произнести пафосную речь, как на её плечо приземлилось белое пятно, оставленное голубем.

\- Мда… Пернатые не любят, что летучих мышек, что пчелок. И те и другие больно кусаются, - тут же пошутил на данную тему Кот Нуар, который все это время ждал их возле бассейна. - Моя Леди и вы, мисс Вжжжух², думаю нам пора.

К концу битвы Хлоя начала понимать, почему Ледибаг активно френдзонит Кота, а также начала уважать ее еще больше, поскольку почти каждый день терпеть каламбуры и глупые шутки надо уметь и иметь железную волю.

А уж потом, через пару недель, произошло то самое фиаско с Шиппером. Конечно, ей еще повезло, так как кто-то, кто попал под раздачу, начинал устраивать своей паре стриптиз-шоу, а ей в её костюме это было сложно сделать. Но этого все равно хватило, чтобы чуть не помереть со стыда, поскольку над ней смеялись не только напарники, пусть и беззлобно, но и пристально наблюдавший пернатый патруль, что постоянно следовал за ней и наблюдал на расстоянии. Но она все равно не отказалась от роли героини, стремясь и желая по-прежнему творить добрые дела.

***

_Наше время._

От воспоминаний Хлоя отвлекло движение внизу. Нет, она конечно видела множество людей, что куда-то спешили по своим делам или же умиротворенно прогуливались по улицам Парижа, но то, что привлекло ее внимание…

Аккуратная, пусть и немного неуклюжая походка, которую она могла узнать среди многих людей. А кончик косички, что выглядывал из-под капюшона, имел очень знакомый цвет.

\- Неужели все-таки повезло? 18 район… Так… Надо бы запомнить как можно больше… Стоп! У меня же есть коммуникатор. А на нем камера. Запись… Продолжаем следить за Маринетт.

Спустя полчаса ей надоело это занятие. Нет, она, конечно, послала Алье и Нино весть о том, что одна из пропаж обнаружена, но ей хотелось лично застать девушку вместе с Адрианом. А та как будто бы поняла, что за ней кто-то следит, так как она наворачивала уже третий круг вокруг пары кварталов.

\- Ну же… Меня здесь нет, я не смотрю… - нетерпеливо постукивала пальцем по парапету Хлоя, наблюдая за Дюпен-Чен. Впрочем, через пять минут та расслабилась и немного вприпрыжку двинулась в сторону частного сектора. Квин бесшумно последовала за ней, отмечая, что ни Алья, ни Нино до сих пор не покинули пекарню и особняк.

Наконец, Маринетт остановилась возле одного из домов. Простого, без всяких изысков или же особенностей. Обычный, небольшой двухэтажный дом. Вот только на пороге этого дома ее встречал Адриан, одной рукой обнимая брюнетку, а другой забирая у нее пакет с продуктами.

\- Ну все, теперь вы не отвертитесь, голубки, - тихо рассмеялась Хлоя, ставя режим видеосъемки на паузу и сохраняя записанный материал. - Ваша шпионская игра окончена. Осталось только понять, как вы туда попали, если вы при этом не покидали свои дома…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Уже затрагивалась мной данная каламбурная тема, пусть и не в данном фф, но почему бы не повторить?  
> Для тех, кто не понял : Cats can't tell a lot of stories because they haven't got enough tails. Tell - Рассказывать; Tail - Хвост, Tale - История.   
> ² - Конечно, такая себе отсылочка получается... Но здесь имеется ввиду мем с котиком в шляпе волшебника и палочкой в лапах.


	6. Ещё одной тайной меньше.

\- Какого?!

Голубь, что сидел на краю люка и смотрел внутрь комнаты, как будто бы раздумывая: лезть или нет, пал жертвой мощных голосовых связок Альи Сезер, что сейчас сидела на краю кровати её подруги и смотрела в свой телефон. Решение, над которым маялась бедная птица, было принято за неё, заставив её безмолвно свалиться вниз.

\- Ты-то куда лезешь, пернатая гадина? Иди, лучше Квин Би ищи. Загадишь хоть немного данную комнату - число голубей в Париже резко уменьшится, - сказала Алья и со всей силы вышвырнула невольного слушателя обратно в люк над головой.

\- Что у тебя произошло, Алья? - спросила Сабина, стоило ей подняться наверх. Впрочем, не в самом лучшем виде. - Просто ты так закричала, что я невольно поскользнулась и опрокинула на себя всю миску.

\- И она у вас до сих пор на голове, тётя, - указала на серое пятно посреди белого теста, что сплошь лежало на волосах владелицы пекарни.

\- Да? - удивилась Сабина. - А я уж обыскалась её. Но Бог с ней. Что ты тут кричала?

\- Нашлась наша пропажа, - довольно, но в то же время с некоторой угрюмостью сказала девушка. - Вместе с Адрианом.

\- Но ведь это же здорово! - с радостью воскликнула мадам Чен, не понимая причины плохого настроения Альи.

\- Угу. А то что она скрывала это от меня долгое время ничуть не расстраивает. И опять же: как она выбралась наружу?! Я уже успела пару раз убедиться, что мимо вас очень сложно проскользнуть мимо, если вы стоите на кассе. Остальные выходы у вас были закрыты изнутри, а я сомневаюсь, что Маринетт обладает способностью проникать сквозь материальные объекты, - изложила свой вопрос обладательница Камня Лисы.

\- Кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт! - попыталась воодушевить напарницу по поискам Сабина. - Надеюсь… - добавила она уже чуть тише.

\- А вам бы не помешало принять душ, - хихикнула Алья.

\- Что же, тут ты права. Если у тебя что-то не будет получаться, мы с Томом поможем. Сейчас у нас нет времени, сама понимаешь, что работа и клиенты, но позже мы присоединимся, - пообещала Сабина девушке, после чего отправилась в ванную.

\- Теперь-то хоть стало понятно, в кого Маринетт была такой неуклюжей, - бурчала себе под нос женщина.

Алья проводила взглядом маму Маринетт, после чего решительно выхватила телефон и сделала видеозвонок.

\- Привет, Черепашонок. Как у тебя дела? - мило поинтересовалась она у парня.

\- Просто здорово, - пропыхтел он в ответ. - Исследуем тайный ход, что был в комнате Адриана, уже около часа.

\- У него есть тайный ход? - удивилась девушка.

\- Ага. Кстати, месье Агрест просил передать привет Маринетт и её родителям.

\- Я и сам мог бы это сделать! - раздался второй голос из динамика. - В конце концов, - на экране появилось лицо Габриэля, - мне полезно иногда покидать свой дом и прогуливаться самостоятельно.

\- Хорошо выглядите, месье Агрест, - отвесила комплимент Алья мужчине.

\- Спасибо, даже несмотря на мои седины, спасибо этим двоим, да и героям, - ответил тот.

\- А они что натворили? - обменялась взглядом парочка. Они не могли припомнить ни разу, чтобы хоть кто-либо из них что-то творил в особняке Агрестов, за исключением комнаты Адриана. - И когда такое вообще могло произойти?

\- А когда они обменялись талисманами, или что там у них, чтобы облачаться в костюмы, - отозвался Агрест-старший. - Носились вокруг меня как угорелые, причём по парню было видно, что ему хочется, но страшно.

Габриэль благоразумно не стал добавлять, что на тот момент он был в образе Моли в своей обсерватории. И появившиеся в его логове герои стали для него громадным сюрпризом. Также он решил не упоминать, что юноша, что тогда нацепил на себя костюм героини и, откровенно говоря, выглядел в нём довольно смешно, чуть ли не вешался, умоляя прикрыть и спасти его от «нализавшейся валерьянки» кошки. О том, что костюм на парне был тогда наполовину расстёгнут, обнажая его спину, он даже не хотел вспоминать, равно как и о том, что только услышав про невменяемое состояние напарницы юноши-жука и её намерения, относительно напарника, он сам дал дёру, стараясь держать Кота позади себя, дабы не оказаться между хищником и добычей.

\- Вау, а мы и не знали, - поражённо присвистнула пара других героев.

\- Кстати, а как вы обнаружили тайный ход у Адриана? Я, после данного откровения, теперь тоже предполагаю подобный вариант и у Маринетт, но никак не могу найти у неё хоть какой-нибудь намёк на это, - поинтересовалась Алья.

\- Вышло довольно случайно, - ответил Нино. - Даже, можно сказать, по-маринеттовски.

\- Вот не надо вспоминать, как именно это произошло, - смущённо пробурчал Габриэль.

\- Споткнуться об ножку фортепьяно, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и в конце концов впечататься в скалолазную стенку? Поверьте, будь это Маринетт года два назад, она бы на своем пути ещё что-нибудь своротила. Вы ещё легко отделались, - «утешил» мужчину Нино.

\- Так проход был прямо там? В скалолазной стенке? - с любопытством уточнила девушка.

\- Да, - потёр свой лоб Габриэль, где, если внимательно присмотреться, можно было увидеть небольшую вмятину. - Я даже не имел представления о его существовании, хотя это мой дом!

\- Вы вроде говорили, что бродите там около часа. Неужели этот ход настолько большой? - вспомнила начало их диалога Алья.

\- Ты не поверишь, но да. Мы по пути видели лишь одну развилку, а так это всё время прямой коридор, который ещё и неплохо оформлен. Во всяком случае, в нём есть что-то наподобие держателей для факелов или чего-то подобного, но мы всё равно используем фонарики, - ответил Нино с искрами в глазах. Возможно, это был просто отблеск от света, испускаемых фонариками, но Алье казалось, что парень просто восхищён тем, что он обнаружил в таком знакомом ему Париже что-то новое.

\- Эй, Нино, тебе не кажется, что там виднеется что-то? - внезапно спросил парня Габриэль, исчезая из кадра камеры. Видимо, немного ускорил шаг, чтобы увидеть, что высветил один из фонариков. - Ничего себе, - послышался его голос, немного приглушённый из-за расстояния, - лифт?!

\- Кухонный, если быть точнее, - добавил от себя Нино.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся дизайнер. - Я в него, наверное, сам не помещусь, а вот ты Нино, наверняка влезешь. Полезай. Надо узнать, что там наверху.

\- Эм… Ну ладно. Если что, Алья, я тебя люблю, - напоследок сказал в камеру Нино, пытаясь вместе с телефоном в руках покомпактнее устроиться в лифте. - Надеюсь на ско… - голос парня резко оборвался, так как для него стало неожиданностью, что лифт дёрнулся вверх. На самом деле Габриэль просто нашёл нужный рычаг и отвёл его, запуская механизм подъёма.

\- Хей, что это за шум? -удивилась Алья, стоило ей услышать со стороны шкафа какое-то шуршание.

\- Эй, кто-нибудь, выпустите меня отсюда! - глухо прозвучал голос оттуда и чётко из телефона. - Тут темно и тесно! Я не клаустрофоб, но мне всё равно несколько некомфортно!

\- Да ладно, - неверяще прошептала Алья. - Не могу поверить, что всё так просто. Эй! Туки-туки, я тебя нашла!

\- Серьёзно? Комната Маринетт? - завопил Нино.

\- Точнее её шкаф, но не важно, - Алья дёрнула на себя дверцу, и попыталась найти место, где может быть скрыт секретный ход. - Мистер вверх-вниз, вы хотя бы голос подайте!

_\- Сижу я запертый в лифте не сыром, Как заключённый в коробку орёл молодой…_ \- послышалось с той стороны шкафа, где висели недоведённые до конца проекты Маринетт.

Она раздвинула незаконченные платья, футболки и прочие элементы гардероба, пока не обнаружила явно не вписывающуюся в картину шкафа пустую картонную коробку. Отодвинув её в сторону, она увидела дверцу, после чего тут же открыла её, выпуская бедного парня наружу.

\- Как же я иногда завидую Маринетт, - прохрипел Нино, потягиваясь и разминая немного занемевшие конечности. - Она со своим ростом идеально сюда помещается, в отличие от меня.

\- Ничего, ничего. Тебе ещё предстоит обратный путь, - похлопала своего бойфренда Алья. - А потом и я спущусь к вам вниз. Ты только месье Агреста уведоми, что ты сейчас вниз поедешь, а после и меня готовился встречать.

\- Ё-моё, опять! - громко простонал Нино.

Внизу вновь послышался грохот. В этот раз в комнату заглянул Том, на лице которого заварной крем и несколько вишенок, обрамлявших его щёки, выглядели несколько комично.

\- Что у вас случилось? - спросил он. - И Нино, как ты, ради Бога, здесь оказался?

\- Эм… У вас лицо в заварном креме, - показала пальцем Алья.

\- Знаю, - махнул своей большой рукой Том. - Сначала Сабина из-за твоего крика опрокинула на себя тесто, теперь я споткнулся и вляпался лицом в стоявший на столе пирог с кремом из-за Нино. Только ты мне так и не ответил на вопрос, парень. Как?

\- Ну… Примерно также, как и сбежала Маринетт, - почесал затылок Нино.

***

\- Это был чудесный вечер, Котик. Ты уверен, что нас обоих не хватились?

\- Ну что вы, моя Леди. Я _лап_ солютно* уверен, что всё просто здорово. Папа сейчас занят своими делами, Натали наверняка просматривает журналы, наподобие «Playboy», а Горилла в мою комнату не заглядывает. А ты сама говорила, что твои родители во время работы подобны оторвавшимся от реальности художникам.

\- Ты сейчас _кот_ ишь?** Снова? До сих пор не могу к этому привыкнуть, хоть мы вместе уже сколько? Два года?

\- Тебе раньше вообще мои каламбуры и шутки не нравились, Принцесса.

\- Раньше я не знала, что ты - Кот. Тогда бы я нашла их занимательными и интересными. А так… Хей, стой. Слышал?

Двое подростков, что до этого шествовали по коридору чуть ли не в обнимку, резко остановились и осторожно выглянули из-за угла. Видно было почти ничего, кроме слабого света, что исходил из-за следующего поворота, но то, что там же был слышен голос, сомнениям не подвергалось.

\- Да, Нино, - раздался спокойный мужской голос.

\- Папа? - удивлённо прошептал юноша.

\- Месье Агрест? Что он тут делает? - с такой же громкостью спросила девушка.

\- Тсс. Давай слушать дальше.

Они оба снова навострили уши, собираясь не пропустить ни единого слова.

\- Где ты оказался? В комнате Маринетт? Вот как? Что там говорит месье Дюпен? Нет, всё в порядке, не беспокойтесь. В смысле его трусы в её комнате?..

\- Упс, - прошептала девушка, беззвучно осуществив фейспалм.

\- Это ещё ничего. Папа вообще обнаружил три комплекта у меня, которые я не мог найти, - сообщил парень. - Представляешь, он даже швырнул меня одним из них!

\- Тебе было обидно, что это сделала не я? - прежде чем он успел ответить, она выставила перед ним ладонь. - Потом продолжим. Давай лучше послушаем твоего папу.

\- Ладно. Спускайтесь вниз вместе с Альей. Я вас тут подожду. После чего предлагаю исследовать вторую часть коридора. Да, я вас жду здесь. Всё, продолжим через пару минут. И не стони Нино! Я, в отличие от Альи, не садист, поэтому мариновать тебя там не буду. Всё, лезь уже! - послышался тихий шорох, как будто кто-то засовывал какой-то предмет к себе в карман. - Ох уж эти подростки… Сущее ребячество!

\- Пошли, нам тут делать больше нечего, - потянула за парня за рукав девушка.

\- Куда отправимся? Обратно? - вопросительно посмотрел он на неё.

\- Давай к тебе. Там сейчас меньше шансов, что нас поймают.

\- Как же я рад, что ты у меня такая умная, добрая,.

\- Потом продолжишь, глупый Кот, - шикнула на парня довольная девушка. - Нам сейчас нельзя быть пойманными, помнишь?

\- Играем в День Героев? - хмыкнул он.

\- Это хотя бы не канализация, - вернула усмешку она. - Пошли. Я ведь так и не изучила твою комнату до конца.

\- У тебя же есть её подробный план в твоей комнате, - недоумённо посмотрел юноша на неё.

\- Знаешь, на бумаге одно, а в жизни другое. К тому же, хозяин этого помещения был ко мне настолько радушен, что не позволил толком изучить её, сразу предложив девушке удовольствие, - промурчала она.

\- Тогда продолжим экскурсию, моя Леди?

\- С удовольствием, Котик.

***

\- Тут кто-то был, - заявила Алья, спустя пятнадцать минут, после того, как они завершили телефонный разговор. - Чётко видно следы на стене от пальцев, а они, как вы утверждаете, отсутствовали, когда мимо проходили.

\- Я это точно помню, - сказал Нино.

\- Предлагаю вернуться в комнату Адриана, так как там сейчас наибольшая вероятность обнаружить и поймать их, - предложила девушка.

\- Самое логичное решение, - фыркнули мужчина и парень.

\- Они будут пытаться сбить нас с толку и вернутся обратно, откуда изначально пришли, - пояснил Габриэль.

\- Полностью поддерживаю данное мнение. Это же Маринетт! С ней никогда нельзя быть уверенным хоть в чём-то, как ты уже успела убедиться на примере этих «игрушек», - добавил Нино.

\- Что за игрушки? - полюбопытствовал Агрест-старший.

\- Ой, вам лучше не знать… - фыркнула Алья, поняв, что против неё два голоса и спорить бесполезно. - Может пойдём? Чем быстрее, тем лучше, не так ведь?

\- Пошли, - вздохнул Нино. - Пора уже наконец им выйти из тени.

\- А возможность появления внуков без моего ведома меня не устраивает и добавляет седых волос на голове. Так что я согласен, - произнёс Габриэль. - Да и родители Маринетт наверняка подтвердят мои слова...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - pawsitively  
> \- Are you kitting** me right now?


	7. Лучший друг - бывший враг. Кто-нибудь заказывал новых героев?

\- Нет, ну скажи мне, - с бокалом вина в левой руке пытался что-то доказать высокий худой мужчина, при этом активно жестикулируя другой рукой, - вот как так можно? Они же просто подростки! А они профессионально скрываются от бывшего главного злодея Парижа и двух своих лучших друзей, которые при желании даже одного из Людовиков из катакомб достанут, и это если ещё не упоминать про Хлою Буржуа, ради которой её папаша весь Париж перетряхнёт, но найдёт нужного человека!

\- Это ещё ладно, - махнул рукой его собеседник. - Ты мне лучше скажи, что делать, если у тебя просто небольшой массажный салон, в котором даже спрятаться негде, а когда эти двое пришли поиграть в прятки с квами, то последние не могли найти их около часа и просто сдались?

\- Так у тебя же сейчас чуть ли не сеть таких салонов, - нахмурился первый. - А главное здание, где у тебя и находится граммофон, вообще разрослось и занимает пару этажей.

\- Так это расширение произошло только в прошлом году, - заметил второй. - До этого, я, как Хранитель, имел всего лишь три комнаты…

\- Ага. Три комнаты в центре Парижа, - хмыкнул высокий. - Не знал, что ваша монашья братия живёт на широкую ногу.

\- Сам-то! - возмутился в ответ собеседник, после чего сделал приличный глоток из своего бокала. - Живёт в самом элитном районе Парижа, имеет огромный особняк, который оснащён системой безопасности, не уступающей по сложности ловушкам в храме в Паленке*.

\- Один-один. Но всё же, Фу, - Габриэль по-братски приобнял старичка, - можешь нам помочь, а? Понимаю, что твои Ледибаг и Кот Нуар сейчас вне доступа, но что насчёт остальных? Разве они не могут помочь?

Не собутыльничай Ван Фу с Габриэлем Агрестом в его обсерватории, что когда-то была логовом для него, а сейчас использовалась как место для отдыха от повседневных дел, где можно почитать книгу, поиграть на огромном экране в какую-нибудь игру, сыграть несколько партий в бильярд или же покер - выбор развлечений огромный! - он бы ни за что произнёс следующие слова:

\- Так они и от них удрали. Точнее, они что от их геройских альтер-эго, что от гражданской формы удрали. Хотя, чего это я? Ты же им и помогал ловить сегодня! - он усмехнулся, подливая себе ещё вина. - Ну, за удачную поимку пары «мы просто друзья»!

Габриэль отказываться не стал и чокнулся бокалами, и лишь после того, как жидкость наполовину опустела в стеклянном сосуде, до него дошёл смысл слов старика.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Рена Руж, Карапас и Квин Би - это трое одноклассников Маринетт и Адриана? Алья, Нино и Хлоя? - вытаращил глаза на Хранителя мужчина.

\- А то! Сама Ледибаг давала им Талисманы! - хихикнул тот в ответ.

Затем его лицо вытянулось, словно ему в голову пришла какая-то идея.

\- Слууушай, а хочешь приколоться? - заговорщически подмигнул бывшему злодею Мастер.

Старший Агрест, тоже будучи под изрядной дозой алкоголя, лишь счастливо улыбнулся.

\- А то!

***

\- Так, я не понял, а вы кто такие? Нет, Габриэля Агреста я узнаю в любом виде, не зря же о нём и Адриане Маринетт столько времени говорила, но вот вы кто? - грозно спросил Том Дюпен, глядя на двух ночных визитёров, что стояли оперевшись друг на друга.

\- Том, кто там? О, добрый вечер, месье Агрест! И вам здравствуйте, месье Фу! - на голос мужа выглянула из соседней комнаты Сабина. - Вы к Маринетт?

\- Неа, мы к вам! - со счастливой улыбкой сказал Габриэль. - Но частично из-за неё. У нас есть интересное предложение!

\- Можем ли мы обсудить это там, где нас никто не услышат? - поинтересовался почти трезво Фу.

\- Конечно, - Сабина указала на лестницу. - Поднимитесь на второй этаж, там гостиная, можете посидеть на диване. Сейчас мы с Томом закончим нашу вечернюю уборку, после чего присоединимся к вам.

Оба мужчины кивнули и, всё так же придерживаясь друг друга, стали подниматься наверх.

\- Ты его знаешь? - поинтересовался Том у Сабины, глазами указывая на низкого человека, который очень сильно был похож на китайца.

\- Да, он к нам заходил несколько раз. Представлялся как Ван Фу, и что он один из учителей у Адриана по китайскому языку. А Маринетт, да и Адриан подтвердили это, - ответила Сабина. - Хороший, добрый человек.

\- И почему я об этом не знал? - проворчал недовольно пекарь.

\- Потому что хотя бы не интересовался, - мягко улыбнулась его жена. - Пойдём, не будем задерживать таких гостей. 

\- Да, любимая, - расслабился мужчина.

И лишь спустя пятнадцать минут, когда всевозможные сладости и выпечка, что принесли с собой в гостиную владельцы пекарни вместе с чаем, были уничтожены, гости наконец начали рассказывать, из-за чего они, собственно, и пришли.

\- Так, стоп! То есть вы утверждаете, - Том указал пальцем сначала на Габриэля, - что вы - тот самый злодей, что насылал всех этих бабочек на город, а вы, - затем его палец сместился на Хранителя, - некий человек, что позволил в городе появиться этим детям-героям, а также позволил однажды месье Агресту спереть один из так называемых Талисманов?

\- Ага! - с ~~глупой~~ улыбкой подтвердили оба гостя.

\- И вы хотите…

\- Чтобы вы тоже стали владельцами Талисманов!

Том и Сабина переглянулись. В их взгляде читалась одна и та же мысль:

«Два психа».

\- Так вы сможете помогать остальным героям в Париже, а также присматривать за своей дочерью. К тому же… - Габриэль потёр шею виновато. - Нам нужна помощь прямо сейчас. Ибо мы так и не смогли найти их двоих. Удрали, хитрозадые!

\- Но-но, Габик, нельзя так о детях. Пусть и умных, что даже остальных героев дурачить умудряются, - похлопал по плечу своего старого врага Фу.

\- Всё хорошо… А как насчёт пекарни? Мы не можем просто так взять и оставить свой пост, - спросила Сабина.

\- Дорогая! - удивлённо воскликнул Том, глядя на свою жену неверящим взглядом.

\- А что? Иногда хочется расслабиться… К тому же уверена, что тебе понравится мой внешний вид в облегающем костюме. Да и ты, наверняка, захочешь испытать новые ощущения, - невинно посмотрела на мужа та.

\- А насчёт пекарни не волнуйтесь! - икнул со своего места Габриэль. - Я подсоблю. И рабочих пришлю, и прочее… Да! А может мне хочется поработать? Прям как тогда Джаг!

\- Да, но тогда он снимался в передаче, - попытался урезонить месье Агреста Хранитель.

\- А мне пофиг! В жизни надо всё испытать! И побыть злодеем, и героем, и пекарем, и… - мужчина не закончил свою фразу, так как был прерван Томом, который до этого переглянулся с Сабиной с хитрым видом.

\- Хорошо. Мы согласны, но на одном условии, - провозгласил он.

\- На каком? - с любопытством, написанных на их лицах, подались вперёд оба гостя.

***

\- Работники! Подъём! Время уже 4:30, а вы до сих пор спите! Я и так вам от щедрот дал возможность поспать на полчасика больше. Быстро умываемся, тщательно дезинфицируем руки и вперёд на кухню завтракать! После этого жду вас максимум через полчаса внизу, иначе вы будете уволены! - раздался прямо над ушами гостей громогласный рёв пекаря, у которого сна не было ни в одном глазу.

\- Ох, голова болит… - простонал Габриэль, терзаемый муками похмелья, из-за чего ему не то что глаза было сложно открыть, но даже каким-нибудь пальцем пошевелить.

\- Как хорошо, что я догадался её с собой взять, - простонал с соседнего кресла Мастер, после чего в его руках блеснуло что-то наподобие фляжки. - Ох, сразу как легче стало, - с облегчением в голосе сказал он, после чего протянул ёмкость Агресту. - На, держи. Поможет войти в фокус.

\- Что это? - поинтересовался дизайнер, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь фляжки. Жидкость внутри неё ему действительно помогла, и сейчас, не считая лёгкого недосыпа, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

\- Смесь нескольких трав, настоянных на козьем молоке, - объяснил Фу. - Рассказать рецепт пока не могу - секрет фирмы, так сказать.

\- Ну и фиг с ним, с рецептом. У нас итак уже, - Габриэль взглянул на часы, - только двадцать пять минут осталось. Пошли. Пора показать командную работу, - он протянул Хранителю кулак. Тот отказываться не стал, протянув свой, и они стукнулись ими. Вниз они спустились очень вовремя: до того момента, что обозначал бы, что они провалились, оставалось чуть меньше минуты.

\- Надо же, успели, - хмыкнула Сабина. - И ведь не скажешь, что у обоих похмелье, - обратилась она к мужу. - Вон, как ровно стоят, даже не морщатся.

\- Так, оглашаю список того, что нам нужно сегодня сделать, - сказал Том. - Итак…

По мере произнесения каждого пункта лица Габриэля и Ван Фу всё больше и больше вытягивались.

\- И это всё… - шокированно сказали они хором.

\- Только на сегодня, - подтвердил Том. - Итак со списком мы ознакомились. Теперь по обязанностям: месье Фу, вы переходите под руку Сабины,, - он показал на жену и глазами попросил её, чтобы она всё-таки помягче обошлась со стариком. - Ну, а вы, Габриэль, будете работать со мной. И наше первое задание на сегодня - перенести мешки с мукой и частью продуктов из кладовки. Сейчас они возьмут те необходимые мелочи, что они способны унести, после чего мы начнём таскать. Пока же пойдём, включим духовки: им необходимо разогреться.

\- А сколько мешков нам понадобится? - спросил тот, провожая взглядом товарища по сегодняшним ~~пыткам~~ работам, уходящего с Сабиной в сторону кладовки, и прикидывая, на сколько его сил хватит.

\- Ну… - прикинул Том. - Около пяти с мукой и ещё по одному с другими ингредиентами. Муки, может быть, понадобится чуть больше.

\- А каков их вес?

\- А, сущий пустяк, - махнул пекарь рукой. - Всего пятьдесят килограмм.

Габриэль на эти слова только икнул. Ему вспомнилось, что когда он чуть позже в тот день, когда швырнул в сына женским нижним бельем (ладно хоть тот не пошутил про ориентацию своего отца - тот бы просто не выдержал стыда) спрашивал Адриана о той девушке, что в итоге оказалась Маринетт, тот упомянул, что она помогает своим родителям, иногда с лёгкостью перенося мешки весом пятьдесят килограмм. Ему стало страшно не только за сына, но и за себя тоже. С такой невесткой (а судя по событиям, как считал Габриэль, всё к тому и шло) вроде и за сына переживать не надо, но и самому можно отхватить мощных лещей. С такой женщиной в доме точно будут и чистота, и порядок. Он давно начал гордиться своим сыном, что тот выбрал себе такую хорошую пассию, но теперь, узнав правду полностью, он начал восхищаться его решением сильнее.

Оставалось только до свадьбы дожить и не попасть случайно под горячую руку либо Тома, либо Маринетт, так как старший Агрест подозревал, что может и не пережить их удар с какой-нибудь из рук.

\- Ладно, пошли. Они, кажется, взяли всё что нужно, - похлопал по плечу Габриэля владелец пекарни, заставив того ощутимо вздрогнуть.

Дизайнер печально посмотрел на часы: время было только 5:10. А впереди был ещё целый день.

Внезапно дверь со стороны, где находилась жилая площадь, распахнулась, явив немного заспанное, но довольное лицо Маринетт.

\- Привет мам, пап. Вам помощь не нужна? - спросила она находящихся в комнате людей, не сразу обратив внимание, что в ней что-то не так.

Упавшая из рук Сабины кастрюля, которая создала жуткий грохот по приземлении, заставила девушку окончательно протереть глаза и осмотреть всю кухню.

\- О! - выразительно раскрыла рот Маринетт, выдав всего лишь одним звуком кучу эмоций. - Кажется, вы и без меня справляетесь неплохо… - она начала пятиться назад.

\- Маринетт… - издали низкий рык все без исключения взрослые в комнате.

\- Мне надо бежать! Алья просила помочь ей разбудить сестёр, чтобы те не проспали занятия в начальной школе… - она развернулась и дала дёру, не смотря назад, так как она прекрасно почувствовала, что сзади за ней гонятся как минимум три злых, жаждущих ответов, человека.

Выскочив на улицу, она заметила невдалеке одинокую фигуру в чрезвычайно знакомом худи, поскольку она лично изготавливала данную кофту для этого человека.

\- Адриан! - воскликнула она.

Силуэт обернулся и остановился в недоумении, пытаясь понять, из-за чего его девушка внезапно выскочила из своего дома и несётся на всех парах к нему.

\- Валим! - послышалась команда, и Адриан наконец понял причину поспешного побега Маринетт из пекарни, стоило ему увидеть сначала Тома, а затем и своего отца.

\- Согласен, Принцесса, - он кивнул, после чего развернулся и тоже начал бежать, стараясь не отставать от девушки. - Обложили со всех сторон!

Они бежали так быстро, что даже не обратили внимания, на то, что погоня не то что давно отстала, но и не собиралась преследовать их, остановившись на пороге пекарни.

\- Ишь какой темп задали, - присвистнул Том. - Не видел, чтобы даже наши олимпийцы так бегали, - затем он повернулся к жене и старшему Агресту и застал их обоих за телефонами.

\- Алло, Алья? Подъём! Маринетт и Адриан только что показались возле нашей пекарни и сейчас драпают в сторону Триумфальной Арки**. Что, это там не Нино? Отлично! Передай ему доброго утра. А, ему звонит месье Агрест? Сейчас, подожди. Габриэль, положи трубку! Они там вдвоём, - она окликнула Агреста-старшего, после чего вернулась к разговору. - Они оба сонные, так что у вас есть большие шансы их поймать. Удачи!

\- Предлагаю вернуться к работе, - сказал Том. - До открытия пекарни чуть больше двух часов. А у нас ещё много чего невыполненного.

Габриэль вздохнул. Ему теперь стало спокойнее, стоило лишь узнать, что для Маринетт её родители - самый большой авторитет, помимо Адриана (хоть и не был уверен насчёт последнего полностью), так что в случае чего, если он произведёт хорошее впечатление на них, в будущем его не пришибут сразу.

***

\- Раз, два. Раз, два. Раз, два. Сколько ещё осталось? - грозно поинтересовался массивный человек в костюме медведя.

\- Ещ-щё тридцать четыре, - натужно прохрипел Карапас, делая очередное отжимание. - Месье Дю…

\- Карапас! - прорычал владелец Камня Медведя.

\- Простите, месье Люрс***. Так вот, может, что полегче? - выдохнул Нино, в очередной раз сгибая руки.

\- Будете знать, как упускать мою дочку и её парня. Ох, мало она вас гоняла в своё время! Ничего, мы вас научим уму-разуму, - проворчал мужчина.

\- Да кто же знал, что они - Ледибаг и Кот Нуар? - взмолился парень, который впервые в костюме героя чувствовал себя некомфортно. Частично это обусловливалось тем, что Люрс сидел на парне всем своим немаленьким весом, заставляя выполнять упражнение.

\- А я ведь несколько раз подобную теорию проверяла! - послышался со стороны голос Рены Руж. - И все разы они обламывали мне её.

\- Помолчите, юная леди, - произнесла низкая женщина в костюме Тигра. Пусть она и выглядела несколько безобидно, подросткам она внушала уважение и страх. - Вам, да и этой юной мадемуазель надо бы прорычать все уши по поводу вашей слепоты, да не только вам.

\- Мадам Ч…

\- Кхем!

\- Извините, мы просто привыкнуть не можем, - сказала Квин Би. - Мадам Рийе****, сколько нам ещё тренироваться? - устало прислонилась к деревяшке в своей руке девушка.

\- Недолго, - милостиво сказала обладательница Камня Тигра. - Завтра с утра продолжим в пекарне.

\- О нет, - хором произнесли Алья, Нино и Хлоя, умоляющим взглядом смотря на женщину.

\- В пять утра ждём вас всех у входа, - подтвердил Люрс, наконец слезая с лежащего мешком парня. - **Всех** , - он покосился в сторону.

Мастер Фу и Габриэль, что до этого ухмылялись, глядя на то, как гоняют молодёжь супруги Дюпен-Чен, дружно вздрогнули.

\- А ты, Инакизио*****, продолжай выполнять свои упражнения. Посмотрел я на то, как ты таскаешь мешки - сломался на третьем мешке муки. Позор! Даже моя дочь за то время, что ты тащил все эти три мешка, могла бы перетаскать всю кладовку и не запыхаться. Позор! Ладно хоть твой сынок не в тебя пошёл… А вы, Мастер, тоже занимайтесь. Вам бы постоянно упражняться, и вы ещё лет сто проживёте точно, - сверкнул в их сторону глазами Том.

Глядя на мощную фигуру пекаря, спорить не хотелось абсолютно. И вновь обретший Камень Бабочки мужчина продолжил наворачивать круги по крыше с тремя мешками гравия весом по пятьдесят килограмм в качестве дополнительного груза, а Хранитель старательно начал махать руками и разминать своё тело.

\- А завтра ночью мы все отправимся искать этих двоих, - пообещала Сабина. - Параллельно вы сможете выполнить несколько упражнений…

Все остальные всё-таки не выдержали и застонали в голос.

А наблюдавшие за этой картиной Ледибаг и Чёрный Кот дружно ухмыльнулись. Внезапно тишину, повисшую после обреченного возгласа со стороны обладателей Талисманов, разорвал вопль Хлои:

\- Это, что, получается, все эти игрушки для ролевых игр в количестве пятиста, или сколько их там, штук, создала Ледибаг вручную?! Включая ту коробку с изображением месье Агреста, на которой написано «Не бойся, я позабочусь о тебе. Со мной ты в безопасности»?

Инакизио побледнел. Он теперь понял, что за игрушки имел ввиду Нино.

И он снова стал беспокоиться за свою жизнь в будущем.

А с соседней крыши раздался взрыв смеха, заставив всех присутствующих повернуть голову в нужном направлении.

\- Я вам сейчас устрою! - завопили все без исключения. - Уже вторые сутки за вами гоняемся!

***

Этим вечером Париж имел честь наблюдать великую игру в догонялки: Ледибаг и Кот Нуар удирали от шести фигур в костюмах, похожих на те, что были у героев. И если среди вопящих догоняющих люди различали Рену Руж, Карапаса и Квин Би, то, кем могут быть оставшиеся три фигуры, они не имели ни малейшего понятия, хотя они и подозревали, что это тоже новые герои. Но вот то, что шестёрка была несколько озлоблена на самую известную влюблённую пару, стало ясно из их возмущённых криков.

Пожилая пара сидела за столиком в кафе и пила ароматнейший чай, когда над их головами сначала мелькнули две, а затем за ними пронеслись ещё шесть фигур, пытаясь их поймать.

\- Не догонят, - с видом эксперта заявил дед.

\- Не догонят, - со вздохом согласилась старушка.

Через пару минут, когда они закончили чаёвничать и приступили к молоку и нежному круассану, над ними вновь промелькнули шесть фигур. Затем, с разницей в несколько секунд, там же пронеслась одинокая фигура парня, одетого, как могли рассудить пожилые люди, во что-то красное, а ещё спустя несколько секунд мелькнул силуэт девушки, у которой на голове красовались кошачьи ушки, а её коса напоминала со стороны хвост. Издав воинственное: «Мяу!», она продолжила погоню.

\- Догонит, - вздохнул дед, отхлёбывая из кружки немного молока.

\- Догонит, - радостно подтвердила старушка, откусывая небольшой кусочек круассана.

Ведь как им не знать результата, если они два года назад наблюдали почти тоже самое? А пятьдесят лет назад проворачивали почти тоже самое, пусть тогда они вдвоём сначала удирали от своих друзей и родственников на свидание, а затем уже они и он удирали от неё, стоило им узнать, что настал тот самый период капризов у беременной девушки.

Они оба вздохнули. Пара не удивилась бы, если через пятьдесят лет нынешняя пара героев будет наблюдать точно такую же картину, как и они. Ведь история циклична, не правда ли?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Паленке - один из самых больших городов народа Майя, что когда-то существовал. Сейчас от города остались одни руины. Являлся важным политическим и культурным центром данного народа.  
> ** - Основано на просмотре карты Парижа и поисковика по адресу Готлиб 12. Там реально очень близко от Триумфальной арки, так что то, что по мультипликационной локации там далеко, я не учитывал (хотя, могу ошибаться насчёт расстояния в мультфильме).  
> *** - l'ours (фр.) - медведь.  
> **** - Rayé (фр., ударение на последний слог) - Полосатая.  
> ***** - Inachis io (лат.) - Павлиний глаз (один из видов бабочек в Европе).


	8. Насколько сильно порой бьёт счастье...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Очередной каламбур... Первоначально подразумевалось, что "... Сабину. Она отрубилась."   
> Отрубиться, если переводить на английский - chop off, а одно из значений слова chop - отбивная. Как итог - привет тупой каламбур...

\- Да, месье, - Натали приложила телефон к уху, параллельно пытаясь пытаясь удержать в руках очень объёмную стопку листов бумаги.

Пустых.

Нет, она не сошла с ума. Просто она таким образом, как ей казалось, повышает свою квалификацию секретарши, коли она справляется с таким объёмом документов. Впрочем, следующая фраза Габриэля выбила её из колеи, заставив все листы разлететься по приёмной, а её телефон упасть на пол.

\- Вы ЧТО?! Вы санкционируете это?! Столько лет вы пресекали ЭТО, а сейчас фактически благословляете их на это?! Нет, разумеется на территорию особняка мы их не пустим. Да, сейчас оповещу их. Начну с месье Антунеля.

***

\- Как думаешь, как долго нам ещё так стоять, пока они не поймут, что мы настоящие? - не шевеля губами прошептал Адриан.

\- Не знаю, но я долго не выдержу, - таким же образом ответила Маринетт.

\- Я удивлён, что они до сих пор не догадались о том, кто мы, - стараясь не улыбаться, сказал парень.

\- Нам просто повезло, что они наши статуи обновляли каждый год, так что из-за этого пока никто отличий не наблюдает, - с облегчением в голосе ответила она.

Люди проходили мимо двух «статуй» героев Парижа, при этом не переставая щёлкать их. Хорошо, что ещё их постаменты были огорожены, поскольку пару лет назад уже были прецеденты с похищением некоторых деталей «скульптур», в том числе с причинных мест, поэтому их тихие голоса не были слышны посетителям музея Гревен.

Идея скрыться именно здесь пришла им в голову после того, как они случайно встретили повзрослевшую Манон возле коллежа начального образования. На их счастье, они успели спрятаться от её взора, прежде чем она засекла их и сообщила о местоположении Алье, с которой девочка была очень сильно дружна. А поскольку к её рюкзаку в качестве брелков крепились куклы, созданные Маринетт четыре года назад, в их голове тут же возникли воспоминания, связанные с её второй акуманизацией.

Шёл уже третий день игры в кошки-мышки между ними двумя и их друзьями, а также родителями и Хранителем. Впрочем, последний присутствовал в игре лишь формально, предпочитая наблюдать всё со стороны, особенно после того случая, когда его оставили во время вечернего преследования дуо героев шестёркой других героев. Про него, как бы это странно не звучало, все благополучно забыли, из-за чего его были вынуждены снимать пожарные, после того как несчастного услышали внизу прохожие. Их так и не смогли поймать, после чего вчера произошло то, что звучало примерно как объявление войны.

_\- А с вами по-прежнему Надья Шамак и выпуск новостей. Общество по-прежнему бурно обсуждает официальное заявление известного дизайнера Габриэля Агреста, где он заявил, что официально разрешает всем фанатам и папарацци, извините за данное слово, «сталкерить» за своим сыном, ровно до того момента, когда появится официальная фотография Адриана Агреста и его избранницы. А теперь предлагаю вам послушать интервью между нашим корреспондентом Энн Кале и месье Агрестом…_ \- донесся до их ушей репортаж с экрана телефона какого-то посетителя музея. Впрочем, к вящему ужасу пары, этим самым посетителем являлась Алья, которая на данный момент смотрела в экран своего телефона.

Если Алья была здесь, то где-то тут же должен был быть Нино.

Только его видно не было.

\- Ты его видишь? - шепнул Адриан.

\- Нет. Не верю я в его отсутствие, - ответила Маринетт.

Откуда ж им было знать, что Нино стоял по правую руку от Альи. Но они не узнали его, стоило парню на время избавиться от своих фирменных кепки, наушников и очков, в которых тот, на самом деле, не всегда нуждался. В общем, рядом с Альей для Ледибаг и Кота Нуара стоял абсолютно незнакомый им человек.

Спустя полминуты они почувствовали себя очень неуютно под пристальным взглядом Альи и какого-то парня, что стоял рядом с ней. Возникло ощущение, что они пытаются спровоцировать их на какое-то действие.

Внезапно внимание Маринетт привлекло движение в толпе, где мелькнуло чьё-то знакомое лицо, но она усилием воли заставила себя сохранить неподвижное положение тела и не дёргаться. Кто это был? И почему у неё есть ощущение, что сейчас что-то произойдёт? Ещё, к тому же, тянуло икать, как если б кто-нибудь вспоминал про неё, но она держалась.

А Адриан, тем временем не мог понять, почему его девушка внезапно напряглась. Неужели из-за заявления его папы, где он объявил её его избранницей? Неужели из-за такой мелочи? Хотя нет, напряглась она после получения пристального внимания со стороны их друзей. Или что-то ещё?

Именно поэтому они не заметили, как к ним аккуратно сзади подобрался Марков и, получив сигнал со стороны Макса (которого и увидела случайно Маринетт; в свою очередь гения-компьютерщика сюда пригласили Алья и Нино, так как они подозревали, где именно скрывались их друзья), легонько уколол обоих героев.

Позже Алья и Нино, которые предварительно договорились с знакомым им администратором, с удовольствием пересматривали получившиеся кадры и видео, где от неожиданного укола с визгом подскочили оба героя, вызвав тем самым волну удивления, шока и непонимания со стороны посетителей музея. Спустя пару секунд до последних дошло, что всё то время, что они фотографировали статуи, ими были не имитация, а настоящие герои Парижа. А ещё пару секунд до всех дошло, что их постаменты находятся в максимально неудобной позиции для героев, так как отступать им было некуда - позади стена!

Единственное, что не учла пара интриганов, так это то что толпа нахлынет на них и чуть ли не придавит, пытаясь добраться до своих любимых героев. Им ещё повезло, что это вовремя заметила Маринетт, после чего та ткнула в бок Кота, кивнув в их сторону. Спустя пару минут Алья и Нино обнаружили себя в безопасности… в десяти метрах от пола, сидящими на люстре. Спустя несколько секунд к ним присоединился Макс, которого притащили буквально за шкирку.

\- Думаю, это заставит вас подумать над своим поведением, - напоследок сказала Ледибаг, удаляясь с места событий в сторону окна, которое любезно продолжал держать открытым Кот Нуар.

Определённо, это уже вошло во вредную привычку: нельзя каждый раз, сбегая от проблем, оставлять людей на какой-нибудь поверхности, с которой они не могут спуститься на землю самостоятельно.

***

\- Одиннадцатый раз за эти три дня… Одиннадцатый! - сокрушалась Алья.

\- А как вы вообще пришли к мысли, что они могут быть там? - спросил двух подростков, хотя, скорее, молодых людей Габриэль.

\- Вы ведь прекрасно знаете, какая Алья у нас сталкер, если речь идёт о Ледибаг, - фыркнул Нино. - Стоило ей заметить, что статуя Ледибаг стала на несколько сантиметров ближе к Коту Нуару, как она тут же полезла проверять, попутно привлеча к проверке нашего одноклассника.

\- Какие новости от папарацци и фанатов-сталкеров? - поинтересовался тем временем дизайнер у Натали.

\- Почти ничего. Сказали, разве что, что видели где-то в третьем районе Ледибаг и Кота Нуара, - откликнулась та.

\- Как думаете, сколько они выдержат ещё? - поинтересовался Нино.

\- Ну… - лружно зачесали в затылке все собеседники.

В этот момент Габриэлю на телефон пришло сообщение с какого-то неизвестного номера, которого не было в листе его телефонных контактов, но эти цифры он запомнил: они принадлежали Тому.

_«Готовься к сюрпризу. Что это за сюрприз — рассказывать не буду, так как мне надо ещё надо привести в сознание Сабину. Она **отбивная***.»_

\- Ох, не нравится мне это… Хотя и очень интригующе, - пробормотал Агрест-старший себе под нос.

Хоть сейчас и был вечер, на улице по-прежнему было тепло, так что окна в особняке были открыты. И как только Габриэль положил телефон себе в карман пиджака, в одно из них, а точнее в то, напротив которого они сидели, влетели поочерёдно сначала Ледибаг, а затем Кот Нуар.

\- Папа! - завопил Адриан, сбрасывая трансформацию. - Хватит! Я сдаюсь!

\- Адриан! - шикнула на него Маринетт, тоже возвращаясь в свою обычную форму. - Не те слова!

\- А? Оу, точно! - хлопнул парень себя по лбу. - Папа, даруешь ли ты мне своё благословение и одобрение?

\- На что? - поднял бровь Агрест-старший.

\- На свадьбу! - возбуждённо воскликнул блондин.

Габриэль уже открыл было рот, чтобы дать свой ответ, как открылась дверь в комнату и женский голос сказал:

\- Даёт! Как и я своё! - сказала женщина, войдя в комнату.

\- М-м-мама… - прошептал Адриан и рухнул в обморок. Не иначе как от счастья.

\- Эмили… - так же тихо сказал Габриэль и присоединился к сыну к увлекательному времяпрепровождению в бессознательной стране на полу.

\- Очередные _отбивные_ , - вздохнула Хлоя, которая умудрилась подсмотреть, что именно за сообщение получил дизайнер.

\- Эм… вы мама Адриана? - поинтересовалась Маринетт у стоящей над двумя телами женщины.

\- Да. Эмили Агрест. Приятно познакомиться с вами, мадемуазель Ледибаг, - улыбнулась ей и подросткам Эмили. После чего вновь посмотрела на своих мужчин, что лежали возле её ног. - Эх, оба недокормленные… Надеюсь, что ты, Маринетт, - она строго взглянула на девушку, - будешь постоянно кормить Адриана, а то совсем худой стал…

\- Да, мадам, - кивнула Маринетт.

\- Ну и отлично, - улыбнулась мадам Агрест, после чего ласково потрепала за щёчку брюнетку и прошептала так, чтобы только она услышала её. - Ожидаю от вас в скором времени внуков. Девочку и двух мальчиков. Эмму, Хьюго и Луиса, - с каждым словом женщина вводила Маринетт во всё большую и большую краску, а с последним именем и вовсе отправила её присоединяться к двум другим Агрестам.

\- Три, - с мрачным удовлетворением, но уже хором, сказали Алья, Нино и Хлоя.

\- А вы чего сидите? Свадьба не за горами, а ещё ничего не готово, - тут же накинулась на них Эмили. - Им ваша помощь в организации точно понадобится. Вперёд, вперёд!

\- Мадам Агрест! - раздались голоса Фу и многих квами. - Вы совсем недавно очнулись! Вам нельзя так перенапрягаться… - раздался глухой звук падения тела. - … сейчас.

\- Четыре, - вновь одновременно сказали ребята.

После чего вздохнули и облегчённо улыбнулись.

Наконец-то эта вакханалия закончилась. Во всяком случае, они на это надеялись.

\- Маленькая поправочка, - сказал Нино. - Пять, - он указал на Натали, что сидела столбом в своём кресле и не реагировала ни на один внешний раздражитель. - Хотя, какая разница. Свадьбе быть!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Собственно, вот и конец. Спасибо, что прочитали данную историю. Её перевод потихоньку движется (что поделать, мой письменный английский далеко не на высоте).

**Author's Note:**

> Что же, возможно я и говорил это раньше, но повторюсь: работа изначально писалась на английском языке и выкладывалась на fanfiction.net, но из-за моего уровня грамматики написание прекратилось, а работа отправилась в дальний ящик. Спустя несколько месяцев я вспомнил о ней, и вновь начал её писать, но уже на русском, после чего успешно завершил её. В планах перевести обратно на английский, но если разговорный и переводческий English даётся мне довольно легко, то вот что делать с грамматикой я даже не представляю...


End file.
